Mario 64 HACKED - Part 19 (MARIO VS. DOOR!)
PBG continues to try to get the metal cap, before giving up and jumps into the volcano in Lethal Lava Land instead. Synopsis PBG is back in Hazy Maze Cave, and continues trying to get the metal cap star in Hazy Maze Cave. He gets to the water area, and can't turn left. The game freezes as soon as he sees Dorrie. PBG suddenly decides to try the wing cap star, and the game freezes instantly. He tells Jeff to remind him not to do anything. Angry PBG is here, and PBG can't turn left again. PBG walks through a door and dies! Three times! PBG wants to glitch through a wall to get a star. The textures go strange, and PBG wonders what he can see. It is just the light. PBG can not move with Dorrie, and keeps on falling off. The game freezes again, and PBG has a sad moment. Mario gets flung around outside the castle, and the game crashes. PBG gives up on it, and tries to get to the volcano in Lethal Lava Land. He rides a shell for a second before crashing off it. PBG gets burned by the lava and makes it into the volcano off of it! He is instantly killed by random enemies in the volcano. The coins have turned into eye balls! PBG is shocked as he is flung into the lava and dies. PBG gets burned onto a platform. PBG hits fire and dies. Mario starts sliding into everything, and the level resets. PBG is shocked by the camera zooming out. The level keeps on resetting. Everything starts flying at him, including fire! He dies, and the game crashes. PBG has another sad moment. PBG remembers the cool things that has happened in this game. PBG struggles himself to get into the volcano. Mario limbos slowly. PBG runs through the obstacles in the volcano. He hits the wrong pole and panics, but he makes it, and grabs the star! It took 20 minutes to get that star! PBG rides a shell. PBG tries to ride the elevator, but Mario doesn't go along with it, and falls into the lava! PBG worries about the camera being zoomed out. PBG dies to the fire again. Mario's health ticks down, and he dies. He tries to live off the coins and becomes floaty. PBG experiments with his floatiness. PBG is thankful that the level reset as he was going the wrong way. PBG dies after touching a pole twice. Mario's lives glitches. Sign Mario is thrown off the edge of a platform after moving slightly. PBG thinks he is gaining lives by dying! PBG goes to the wrong star, and hopes he can long jump to get closer to the other star. PBG just sits and waits. PBG can't long jump when he needs to. He long jumps, and just misses the fire platform. The game crashes again. He wants to try one more time, but he goes to Hazy Maze Cave instead! Mario dies walking through a door. Category:Mario 64 HACKED (Chaos Edition) Category:Videos